


Through good and through trying times

by bluenna



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oh god, luke likes michael, michael likes celine dion, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenna/pseuds/bluenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From: lukey<br/>6:09 pm<br/>cause i am your lady and you are my man whenever you reach for me ill do all that i can</p><p>To: lukey<br/>6:10 pm<br/>shut the fuck up luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through good and through trying times

**Author's Note:**

> I should learn how to finish my old fics. 
> 
> This is just a short little thing that has no purpose.
> 
> GUESS WHOSE SONG THE TITLE IS FROM

It starts off normally, as Michael's obsessions usually start. He's listening to the radio while he eats breakfast, absently tearing pieces of toast and pushing them into his mouth, and then there's this voice, alright. Like, everyone knows who it belongs to, any sane person has seen Titanic, but Michael has never really seen (heard?) the appeal. She's a lady with a nice voice, there are a lot of people out there like that. 

But. Maybe it's because he's a bit hangover and feeling grumpy and Ashton has drank the last of the Pepsi, but suddenly this 'admittedly good' voice turns into 'angelic' and Michael is left staring into space, because, holy shit, a new day has come.

He listens to it on Spotify later when he's lying on his bed with a laptop on his stomach, then listens through the My Love Essential Collection once.

Twice.

And a few more times.

And then he wonders who the hell he was trying to kid, his obsessions never start normally.

\--

"-ve me that," Luke says as he flops down on the couch next to Michael, already pulling Michael's earphone off to put it in his own ear.

Michael starts to protest, hand halfway up to tear the wire back, when Luke's face goes comical and Michael freezes. Luke turns to stare at him ridiculously, Michael stares right back, and they stay there for a minute, The Power of Love playing in their ears.

"What," Luke says.

Michael grimaces. "Don't start. She's good, alright?"

Luke makes a face, like he's trying to supress a laugh.

Michael pushes him off the couch.

\--

From: lukey  
6:09 pm  
cause i am your lady and you are my man whenever you reach for me ill do all that i can

To: lukey  
6:10 pm  
shut the fuck up luke

From: lukey  
6:10 pm  
you hope that it wont end tho

From: lukey  
6:11 pm  
alone

To: lukey  
6:13 pm  
i swear to god if you dont stop im gonna strangle u

From: lukey  
6:21 pm  
baby. think twice

To: lukey  
6:21 pm  
THATS IT

\--

It's not even that funny. So what, Michael likes Celine Dion, what's the big deal? He doesn't get why Luke loses his shit everytime he sees Michael with earphones on, like come on. 

It kinda gets to the point where Michael really starts to get pissed off, and Luke sees that alright, but he's having trouble keeping straight face, even when he tries to apologize, and that's really annoying.

So, Michael ends up leaving the room whenever Luke enters because of that.

\--

That's not true.

Not really.

It's also because Luke has started singing Celine Dion when he's in the shower. He's too loud and deliberately bad and he keeps smirking when he comes out of the bathroom, humming under his breath and waggling his brows and shaking his hips, his other hand secure on the edge of his towel. He sings when he cooks, serenading to the onions on the pan, ignoring Ashton's and Calum's worried looks. He sings when he plays Play Station, or watches television - and he keeps sending Michael these stupid looks Michael can't read.

It's stupid. 

It's fucking adorable. 

And Apparently Michael can't handle that.

\--

"I've made you angry," Luke says as he enters Michael's room without knocking.

Michael raises his brows at him. "Have you?"

Luke rolls his eyes and crawls over to him on the bed, settling on his stomach beside Michael. "Yes," he says. "And I'm sorry, you can like whoever you want. Although you have to admit it's kinda funny."

"No, it's not."

"Um, yes it is. You set I Drove All Night as your ring tone."

Michael frowns and sinks lower onto the pillows under his back. Luke wrinkles his nose, reaches his hand and ruffles Michael's hair as an apology.

"So, uh," Luke says after a while. Michael looks at him questioninly while Luke bites his bottom lip and clears his throat. "You set my heart on fire."

Michael stares at him for a minute, confusion written all over his face. Then he gets it. "Oh, come on!"

"No, wait, just," Luke rushes to say. Then he starts again, "You set my heart on fire. Filled me with love. Made me a wo- no that's not right. Made me a man on clouds above."

"Luke."

"I couldn't get much higher, my spirit-"

"Do you have a point?"

Luke groans and buries his face in the mattress. When he looks up, he's face is red and his lips pursed. "Yeah," he says, then pulls himself forward with his arms and kisses Michael. It only lasts a few seconds, a quick pressure of his lips on Michael's, before Luke pulls back and buries his face in the mattress again.

Michael is speechless for a moment. Then he starts grinning. "Are you serious? You just confessed you like me with Celine Dion?"

Luke turns his head to peer at Michael, and smiles too. "Didn't work, though," he teases, "you're stupid as hell."

Michael shrugs, says, "That's the way it is," then interrupts Luke's laughter with another kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

\--

"You think they'll stop now?" Calum whispers, his ear against the door of Michael's room.

Beside him, Ashton narrows his eyes. "I hope so, I'm fucking sick of that shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Me too, Ashton.


End file.
